Don't Cry For Me
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 5xR, drama, canon. Wufei já perdeu muitas pessoas importantes em sua vida: sua primeira esposa, sua família, sua colônia inteira e até seu arqui-inimigo. Quando sua amada esposa adoece, é impossível ele não se preocupar.


**Don't Cry For Me**

 _Por: Merula_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações** : 5xR, drama, canon.

 **Sumário** : Wufei já perdeu muitas pessoas importantes em sua vida, sua primeira esposa, sua família, sua colônia inteira e até seu arqui-inimigo. Quando sua amada esposa adoece, é impossível ele não se preocupar.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _NÃO CHORE POR MIM_

Wufei parou no batente da porta. Sua esposa estava na mesa, um maço de anotações na sua frente, os lábios se movendo silenciosamente enquanto praticava o discurso. Era algo que ele vira incontáveis vezes, mas dessa vez... essa seria a última.

Ele se aproximou dela sem fazer barulho, colocando alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes atrás da orelha dela. Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo, organizando as notas em uma pilha.

— Está mesmo disposta a fazer isso? — ele perguntou, não pela primeira vez.

— Estou, não se preocupe — Relena sorriu para o seu esposo.

O chinês suspirou, olhos negros semicerrando-se.

— Você sabe que é impossível que eu não me preocupe. Os médicos disseram...

— Eu sei o que disseram. Estou bem. É apenas mais um discurso. O último lembrete antes que eu não possa lembrar a mais ninguém... — ela viu a dor aparecer na expressão dele e acariciou o seu rosto. — Não, amor. Não. Sabe que os doutores disseram que eu posso responder bem ao novo tratamento.

Ele beijou o pulso dela.

— Então não diga...

— Mesmo que eu melhore, estou me aposentando. Já é hora — ela sorriu com sabedoria e calma. — Vem comigo?

Ele a ofereceu sua mão e a ajudou a se levantar.

— Não te deixaria ir só.

Ninguém que estivesse presente perderia o olhar especulativo e preocupado que a sua esposa lhe deu pelo comentário.

— Wufei... — ela começou e ele entrelaçou o braço com o dela.

— Temos que ir. Você vai se atrasar, e você sempre diz que odeia chegar atrasada.

Os lábios dela se contraíram e ele soube que ela tentaria fazê-lo conversar sobre o comentário mais tarde.

Quando ele abriu a porta, sentiu a mulher ao seu lado se endireitar, tirando forças não se sabe de onde, negando-se a mostrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

Atravessaram o corredor, Relena curvando-se ligeiramente e sorrindo para as pessoas no caminho. Ela não pararia, não agora, não a caminho de um discurso. Mas ele estaria lá para vigiá-la e certificar-se de que ela não se desgastaria demais.

Portas duplas se abriram e as mãos dela deixaram o braço dele, pois ela se adiantava para o palanque.

Ele não prestou atenção no discurso. Já ouvira aquelas palavras várias vezes. Ao invés disso, assistiu a sua esposa, observando o modo que ela virava a cabeça, viu aquela mecha de cabelo se rebelar novamente, guardando cada detalhe dela, daquele momento.

— Ela está indo muito bem — uma voz familiar murmurou ao seu lado e virou-se apenas o suficiente para ver Quatre.

— Claro que sim — murmurou em resposta e percebeu o canto da boca de Quatre subir num sorriso.

— E você?

Era uma pergunta particular em um local público e Wufei sabia a razão da questão ter sido feita ali.

Manteve os olhos focados na mulher a sua frente, notando como os nós dos dedos dela se esbranquiçavam devido a força com que se agarravam ao púlpito para se manter de pé.

Wufei sabia que seria má ideia se adiantar e oferecer o seu apoio, por mais que quisesse. Sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para ela.

— Não tão bem — admitiu. Relena terminou o seu discurso e o salão explodiu em aplausos. — Ela sempre foi a mais forte de nós dois.

Antes de Quatre poder responder, Wufei moveu-se para frente, seu braço envolvendo o ombro de sua esposa. Parecia um abraço congratulatório, escondendo o modo que ela se escorava nele, precisando do suporte.

— Como estive? — ela perguntou, olhos cintilando apesar da leve olheira que via debaixo deles.

— Como sempre: maravilhosa.

Caminharam lentamente, o percurso dificultado por cumprimentos dos simpatizantes. Foi um grande alívio para os dois quando Wufei conseguiu guiá-la até o carro na frente do prédio.

Relena recostou-se no assento do passageiro, olhos quase se fechando. Ele se posicionou no assento do motorista, dando a partida no veículo.

— Estou descansado — ela falou, lábios se curvando, e Wufei sorriu de volta.

— Acostume-se — aconselhou. — Os médicos indicaram muito descanso e pretendo seguir as prescrições à risca.

Os olhos dela se fecharam por completo, sua respiração calma e constante. Ele desejou que ela estivesse dormindo, mesmo que a rapidez o afligisse. Tocando o pulso dela, certificou-se de que a batida estava estável e firme.

— Vou melhorar — ela falou suavemente, dedos se entrelaçando com os dele. — Vou.

— Eu sei — ele apertou a mão dela, implorando que fosse verdade.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
